<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teasing by Bubble_Tea_Bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649357">Teasing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Tea_Bee/pseuds/Bubble_Tea_Bee'>Bubble_Tea_Bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, M/M, Teasing, Testing - Freeform, sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Tea_Bee/pseuds/Bubble_Tea_Bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon: Please make the poly!stuxbilly/m!reader! If you haven’t done it do some like minor jealousy with the slashers? Maybe some sort of test from the two teasing the reader??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Billy Loomis/You, Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/You, stu macher - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From the moment you woke up, to the moment you got home after school, Stu would not stop teasing you over every little thing. Billy would also point out everything you had missed, no matter how small. Billy pointing things out usually meant he was teasing you for being forgetful or saying or even doing something incorrectly. Stu would usually tease you about things from the past or something that happened in the present time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you walked to the kitchen, your phone buzzes. You look down at it, seeing a text from Stu. You scan over the words, letting out an annoyed sigh as it is just him teasing you again. You send him a text back saying “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t bother coming over. If you continue to text me, I just might let it slip that you like Angela. Don’t test my patience, Stu.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>You watch as the three little dots float beside his name. You let out a snicker as he replies back quickly, many of the words spelled incorrectly from how fast he was typing which the text saying “</span>
  <em>
    <span>com onn babe! i was jts joking! no need to say stff like that! ill stop, i preomise! Can i come over tho if i stop?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a small sigh, you reply with “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me think about it. I know for a fact Billy is over there with you. Tell him he can’t come over either or I’ll tell everyone he is simping for Kayty. You know, that tall, chocolate haired girl on the swim team who thinks she’s prettier than every other girl?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>After sending the message, you go around your house, locking the windows and doors to ensure that your test is going to the next level. The test for them is fairly simple, they have to get into the house or you’ll tease them about having two of the school’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>popular chicks having crushes on them. You’ll also let the school know about how they both like Angela and Kayty, making their life a bit harder on them for teasing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was doing this a petty move? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Most definitely. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your phone buzzes again just as you finish locking the last window. When you open your phone and look at who sent you a text, you let out a snort. It was Billy and he did not seem to be happy about the text you sent Stu. You head up to your room, planning on pulling a Ghostface on them. You instantly head to your closet where you know the voice changer and that it is with the Ghostface getup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dial Billy’s number as you plug in the voice changer into your phone. The moment he answers with a pissed, “You don’t tell us what we can’t do, [Redacted],” you let out a mocking laugh into the voice changer, which shuts him up quickly. Knowing that Stu would like to listen to what you’d have to say, Billy would put it on speaker so that Stu doesn’t start his begging.</span>
</p><p><span>“Now, now, now… Don’t be such a downer, Billy. Now, how about this, if you and Stu can make up for what you’ve done to me today, yesterday, and the day before, maybe I’ll let you in. Of course, that’s if I’m even at home,” You tell them, your voice sounding just like Ghostface’s. Usually, when you get in the Ghostface getup and use the voice changer, it is a huge turn-on for them. That always leads to something a bit more… </span><em><span>inappropriate</span></em><span>.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>You can hear Stu whispering to Billy, something along the lines of “God he sounds hot when he’s demanding…” You bark out a laugh when you hear Stu, making him let out a small “What?” when he hears you laughing.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Stu, you and Billy both know that I’m not in the mood for anything like that. Which means that you both aren’t getting your rocks off tonight. But tell me, where am I outside Stu’s house?” You ask, laying on your bed, slowly rubbing your soft weighted blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not outside Stu’s house, you’re at home,” Billy declares, having a know-it-all tone, making you growl lowly. You hated it when he used that tone, it always made you feel like you should be under him when you both are the same height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do you know that? I had plenty of time to lock it all down and head to your house. I also had the time to take back my house key from both you’re and Stu’s keyrings. I also was able to put that spare key to my house inside. So tell me, Hot Shot, how you know I’m not outside Stu’s home right now, standing inside the garage?” You spit at him, your teeth clenched together tightly, feeling the embarrassment from their teasing and Billy’s know-it-all attitude getting you worked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hear Billy pass the phone to Stu, saying “I’m going to check the garage, keep talking to him.” You let a humorless snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I’m there now, Stu? After what Billy said, I’m somewhere else now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come one, Babe. Are you really that riled up? We can bring snacks or something!” Stu says. You ponder his words for a moment before letting a humorless smile spread across your face once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty then. You can bring snacks and horror movies, but you both have to find a way in without my help. You can’t destroy anything though,” You tell him, hanging up. You put away the voice changer and head into the living room and flop down on the couch. You turn on the television and let out a sigh. You know that they’ll get in. How? No clue. You close your eyes and let the sound from the television act as background sound as it lulls you to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out a groan as someone flops on top of you. “You motherphker,” You mumble out, feeling someone’s arms around your waist as they lay on top of you. The only person who would do that is Stu. Billy would usually be the big spoon when it came to cuddling. Stu would switch between big and little spoon. You let out a sigh, knowing that they’ve passed your test for them. “How did you two get in?” You ask as you put your arms around Stu, not caring about his head being so close to your collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple, we crawled through your bathroom window. The only window we know you don’t lock,” Billy says in that -know-it-all tone. You let out a small huff, peaking your eyes open to look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still speaking with the know-it-all tone, huh, Billy?” You ask as you close your eyes again. You shift a bit, trying to get comfortable with Stu on top of you. You feel Stu place a few gentle kisses on your collarbone. “Those are not going to make me sleep with you both, Stu,” You tell him, earning a chuckle from him. You let out a loud squeak and open your eyes quickly when you feel a harsh grab at your side. You look down at Stu who is giggling like a madman and hit him on the side of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, Babe, what the hell?” He whines, making you and Billy let out a laugh. You sit up, letting Billy slide in behind you and wrapping his arms around your stomach. You lean against him as you all lay on the couch together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tease me again and I really will tell the entire school about Billy simping for Kayty and you having a crush on Angela just to make it hell,” You tell Stu, letting Billy know of your </span>
  <span>intentions</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get it. No more teasing. Seriously though, don’t tell the school. Stu and I wouldn’t be able to get a break,” Billy tells you. You shrug, having a teasing smile on your lips. You all fall silent as you cuddle up, enjoying each other's warmth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<b>
    <em>Teasing </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>them isn’t so bad; now you plan on teasing them a bit more just because you feel like it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>